The present invention relates to an attachment device for a clamp.
Further, the present invention is related to a combination of a clamp and at least one attachment device.
Clamps with parallel workpiece contact surfaces are described, for example, in US 2003/0102614 A1 or in the non-published German patent application No. 10 2007 039 141.9 of Aug. 16, 2007.